for gojyo lovers
by Ms Random Fusion
Summary: read this if you love gojyo.


You smiled as you ran down the dirt covered centre street of yet another town, heading towards the inn at the end of the road. In your arms, you carried a paper bag filled with various foods and drinks, and of course, cigarettes for a certain blonde monk who would most likely kill someone if he didn't get his smokes, you sighed as your eyes glanced over the several bottles of alcohol also concealed in the bag. It still amazed you how much those boys could drink without getting drunk out of their minds. You slowed to a stop as you reached the inn, taking a few seconds to catch your breath before entering the wooden door.

"Welcome back" the owner of the inn greeted you from behind the bar to the left of the doors, you smile and nod briefly before heading upstairs to the one room, the five of you had been staying in for the last week. The room was silent when you entered, the sun had already set hours ago and the room lay in darkness making it hard to see much of anything, you stood still a while letting your eyes adjust to the absent light. Once you could see more of the room you crept to the table off to the side, which still held the abandoned mah-jong game from earlier in the day, and a few bottles scattered across its surface. You placed the bag on the table and turned to face the room once again, removing your jacket and dropping it on the back of the nearest chair. You scanned the room for a spot to sleep in peace, but found none. The last few days you had been able to secure yourself a bed, however your extended absence today had meant that Sanzo had claimed the left bed and Hakkai was sleeping soundly in the other with Hakiryo curled up at the base of the bed. Shaking your head, you sit down at the table and looked over the sleeping group. Goku was sprawled out across the floor snoring loudly, you noticed how he had thrown his blanket off during the night and decided to cover him over once more.

"You'll catch a cold" you whispered as you recovered the boy, he was so small it it was hard to believe he was so strong. As you watched Goku, you caught a glimpse of Gojyo sleeping a few metres away, the moonlight made his Crimson hair shine and you could not help but stare, looking at his serene face you recalled the day you had met the Sanzo party.

.flashback.

You had been attacked by an insane demon, and was left for dead on the side of the road. The last thing you saw before you passed out was his crimson eyes and hair to match, to you he was like a crimson angel come to save you, and in that moment you knew you would be safe. After that you had naturally followed the group, much to Sanzo's annoyance however the fact that he had not ditched you yet was promising that he did not actually hate you. Yet.

.present.

As you watched Gojyo sleeping he rolled over turning his face away from you, but also causing his blanket to fall from his body, you sigh softly and retrieve the cover from the floor carrying it over to the sleeping half demon.

"it's like taking care of children" you complain as you drop the blanket back over Gojyo and kneel down in front of him, trying to commit his sleeping facer to memory. As you stared, his arms found your waist in the darkness and pulled you towards him. You gasped as your hand hit the floor beside his head, squeezing your eyes shut in surprise. When you opened them, once again you were met with his crimson eyes staring at you.

"Gojyo" he smirks at you glancing down at your position.

"Erm could you let me go please" you ask nervously, trying but failing to release yourself from his strong arms.

"what if I say no?" he asks sitting up but keeping his arms around your waist, he rose up onto his knees and leaned forward his eyes never leaving yours.

"You're pretty cute in the moonlight," he whispers, bringing his face dangerously close to yours.

"erm...I...should...err" you try to come up with something to say to make him let go but his face is so close you can't think straight.

"Hakkai seems to think you have a thing for me," he stated, smirking as your face heated up.

"Is it true?" he asks, brushing a strand of hair out of your eyes.

"Y...yes" you whisper looking down trying to hide your face.

"What did you say?" he asks lifting your face up to his with his hand on your chin, his other hand still fixed around your waist.

"I...I...I love you" you say finally, closing your eyes so you cannot see his reaction to your confession. However, when you don't receive an answer you're forced to open your eyes to see what he thinks. You expect him to laugh or just brush it off with sweet words like he did with every other confession he had received over the years. But all you see is his smile and his eyes glittering in the blackness.

"I'm supposed to say it first," he complained.

Bridging the gap between you he pressed his lips against yours, your eyes widen in shock briefly before sliding shut as you kiss him back, you pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you too," he whispered pulling you into an embrace and resting his head on your shoulder.

"I love you," you whisper closing your eyes and sighing softly. The two of you stayed like that for a while before lying down and falling asleep, you slept peacefully in his arms listening to his heartbeat and soft breathing.

Inspired by :iconxxxxbeccaxxxx: 's stories

Characters are from saiyuki and do not belong to me.


End file.
